As Long as You're Mine
by MegStar96
Summary: The greatest scandal Hogwarts has never seen. The secret romance of Brains and Cunning. Songfic. Ravenclaw/Slytherin.


**A songfic I randomly thought up. From the song 'As Long as You're Mine' from Wicked. I own neither Harry Potter nor Wicked. They belong respectively to J. K. Rowling and Stephen Schwartz. Proceed.**

"We have no choice. He'll have to leave the school." Godric Gryffindor looked around at the other two founders, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. They were gathered around a table, discussing the removal of Salazar Slytherin.

Rowena bit her lip, trying to keep her emotions in check. _This is irrational, _she told herself. _You can't let yourself get this attached._ But it was already too late. Rowena Ravenclaw had seen a side of Slytherin that the other founders had not. A smart, funny, very human side. She couldn't help but fall in love with him.

As soon as she was away from the group, she ran. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her to the Astronomy Tower. Their special place. He was there, as she knew he would be, leaning up against a wall, reading.

"It's as we suspected. They're going to make you leave. Tonight." He sighed.

"I thought as much. But… I can't- will you be all right without me?"

"Wh-what?" She couldn't stop the broken hurt from appearing in her deep blue eyes. "I thought… you're taking me with you! You have to!"

"Row," he took her hand in his own, "I know this is hard, but I'm going to have to be constantly running, hiding. You deserve better than that. Besides, they need you here. Wit beyond measure-"

"Is man's greatest treasure," she finished sadly. She realized he was right, of course. She was Rowena Ravenclaw, for Merlin's sake. She wasn't an idiot. "But… will I ever see you again?"

"It is not likely." He smiled sadly at her, before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her gently. "All we have is now."

_Mmm…_

_Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight…_

_I need help believing you're with me tonight…_

_My wildest dreamings could not forsee…_

_Lying beside you, with you wanting me…_

She gave in to the kiss, happy to have a small amount of bliss in what was sure to be a dark and dreadful time of her life. She would make the best of the time she had left with him.

_Just for this moment, as long as you're mine…_

_I've lost all resistance, and crossed some border line…_

_And if it turns out it's over too fast…_

_I'll make every last moment last - as long as you're mine…_

Salazar knew that, as dark as his world was, Rowena had showed him light, life, and happiness. She had changed him forever, and he knew that. He hoped she knew.

_Maybe, I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise…_

_But you've got me seeing through different eyes…_

_Somehow I've fallen under your spell…_

_And somehow I'm feeling it's up that I fell…_

Hours later, she lay in his arms, contented, until she realized how late it had gotten. They'd agreed that he'd have to travel by moonlight, in the dead of night, so no one would see him. He rose to his feet, extending a hand to help her up. Then he leaned in and gave her one last kiss. One kiss, that put all other kisses to shame. He grazed her hand with his own, and then, in a flash of black silk and green velvet, he was off.

_Every moment, as long as you're mine…_

_I'll wake up my body, and make up for lost time…_

_Say there's no future for us as a pair…_

_And though I may know, I don't care…_

She watched his retreating form, silhouetted in the pale moonlight, and let the tears flow freely. Yes, she would never - so long as she lived - forget Salazar Slytherin, the one man she ever loved.

_Just for this moment, as long as you're mine…_

_Come be how you want to, and see how bright we shine…_

_Borrow the moonlight until it is through…_

_And know I'll be here, holding you…_

_As long as you're mine…_

And she had children, and her children had children, and their children were called Gaunt, and their children were called Gaunt, but _their child _was called Riddle. From this unholy alliance rose the darkest wizard of all time - brains, beauty, cunning. A deadly combination. But never would the family, from its roots to the end of the line, would _ever _forget the name of Salazar Slytherin.

_For the first time, I feel…_

_Wicked._

**So whaddaya think? Any comments would be appreciated and most helpful!**


End file.
